


Summer Sun

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Banter, Beaches, Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Kissing, M/M, Summer, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo enjoys some time on the beach at the Summer House
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 2





	Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Summer" and my 30_Kisses prompts "The sound of waves" and a kiss.

Kyo relaxed onto the sandy beach, appreciating the sound of pounding waves that filled his ears. Unlike the rain, he didn’t mind getting wet in a pool or the ocean, but right now the warm sun and hot sand just felt too good to resist. Tohru was off doing something with Momiji and Kisa that he hadn’t paid attention to, while Haru was teaching Yuki to surf.

Kyo had watched for a little while, before deciding to stretch out, and now he just heard the occasional yelp from Yuki or laugh from Haru. Yuki had never shown an inclination towards surfing before; Kyo suspected he had lost a bet with Haru. Kyo might have enjoyed surfing too, but they only had the one spare board, and he was more than content to wait here on the beach and soak up some summer sun.

Suddenly, a cold wet body dropped on top of his. “Oof!” Kyo’s exclamation was cut off when Yuki kissed him firmly.

When he finished, Yuki murmured into his ear, “I heard you laughing earlier. Do you want to give it a try?”

Kyo was fairly certain that his boyfriend was making the suggestion, not just because he thought Kyo would enjoy it, but for a little payback as well. “Not if the water’s that cold,” he replied. “The ocean does know it’s summer, right?”

Yuki harumphed and rolled off of him, taking away the dripping water as well.

“I’m sure the ocean knows what it’s doing,” Haru said over his shoulder.

This time Kyo harumphed. “In that case I’ll definitely just stay here and listen to the waves, instead of trying to ride them,” he decided.

“Your choice,” Haru shrugged, then dropped down onto the sand himself, sending some of it flying in Kyo’s direction. “This is nice and warm, though.”

Yuki scowled, but stood. “I’m going to wash off this saltwater,” he declared. “You two can stay here if you want.”

Knowing that it would annoy his boyfriend, Kyo shrugged and laid back onto the hot sand. “Alright.”

Haru chuckled quietly as Yuki stomped off. Kyo knew he would get scolded for his attitude later, but right now he was content to just relax and bask in the summer sun.


End file.
